bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Gustavo Rocqué
Gustavo Hamler ''Rocque'' is a worldwide producer and Principal who met the guys in Minnesota and offered Kendall a chance to come to Hollywood with him and Kendall convinces him to bring the others too. He hasn't had a hit in nine years and the boys are his ticket back on top. He is portrayed by Stephen Kramer Glickman. Personality Gustavo's birthplace and background are both unknown though in "Big Time Terror" Kelly informs the boys that he did not have fun or play games as a child because he had to practice playing the piano (thus in one episode where he was staying with one of the boy's in their apartment, was seen messing around and laughing). He can't stand James for some reason often stating that he reminds him of Matthew McConaughey. He often refers to the boys as "dogs". In Big Time Crib he treated the boys like an actual dog when they are going to suggest the location for the interview by saying "Heel...Stay...Speak" which made Kelly give him a face. He also has anger management issues and in "Big Time Terror" he is shown yelling in his sleep. Sometimes he gets so angry he once caused an earthquake all the way to Miami FL. Although he is seen to mostly be angry he is kind-hearted to animals and seems to get along with them more than people. Gustavo's blood pressure is always going up when he's annoyed especially with Kendall because he always talks back to him(Big Time Guru). He has a hard time admitting that the boys are his good luck charms that he is proud of them and that he likes them. It is noted that he likes the fact that the so-called "dogs" raise his blood pressure and not listen to him (Big Time Mansion). Gustavo may seem angry or have a frown on his face but inside he deeply cares for the boys. Gustavo may call the boys "dogs" because they are loyal or because he said he can turn a dog into a pop star. Also because he wanted the boys back and said they taught him loyalty friendship and family. Also he does treat the boys like dogs when helping them to record songs. Gustavo usually has a hard time with the boys but he seems to get along more with Logan than any of the others. Probably because Logan has the type of 'not-gonna-do-the-bad-thing' attitude but it is true that he always follows his friends however he isn't the one that comes up with the crazy schemes and occasionally tries to stop the others from doing them. It is also shown the only family members he knows of Big Time Rush are Kendall's mom and sister Carlos' dad and some others. He and Kelly are very close and have a good friendship. She usually goes along with Gustavo's schemes and plans even though she doesn't really want to do them. (See Gustelly) In Big Time Concert Kendall said that Gustavo is loud mean obnoxious self-absorbed and very unattractive. His behavior is the reason Kendall made up The Giant Turd Song. Gustavo once called the boys "monkeys" to which Logan replied "I thought we were dogs" and Gustavo corrected "You're monkey-dogs!". In Big Time Concert he said that he's not good at goodbyes. As the story progressed Gustavo shows some affection to the boys. In Big Time Camping he is worried about the boys getting hurt or sick. And he admitted that he feels like being a parent to them. In Big Time Rescue it is revealed that he loves the boys (the hint of the secret vault's password is "Something You Love") and he uses "My Dogs" as his secret vault password. Enemies *Hawk *Kelly (Sort of Big Time Pranks they Pranked each other and started fighting) *BIA (boys in the Attic) *Griffin + producers *Zwagger (the dude that used BTR's songs) *The Community Service Police *Matthew McConaughey *Nicole Scherzinger *Hollywood hotels *Angry Belgians *Pool citizens *Hollywood hotel managers *Wayne Wayne Trivia *The first time Logan met Gustavo (at the audition) Logan said that Gustavo is Satan with buck-eyed sunglasses. *Kendall first referred to Gustavo as The Giant Turd Producer. *He loves his mansion which has a recording studio an alligator a sphynx cat a fridge full of pudding a media room 100ft plasma TV statue disco ball and a $40,000 couch. *In Big Time Songwriters he called himself "The Lone Wolf" and it is shown that he has a dartboard that points to the title of his new song. *He once yelled so loud it caused a 3.1 magnitude earthquake. *Gustavo's dad owns a scooter business. *Gustavo has a very bad temper. (shown when the boy's screw up or when something unexpected happens or when his rival at Hawk Records is shown to beat him at something.. depending on the situation or episode of that situation.) *Presumably he is a fan of Star Wars. Mostly because we see him quoting the movie famous line. *He is shown to be run over or hit by vehicles a lot (Big Time Christmas and Big Time Scandal) *Gustavo always wears a hat and long sleeves. *In Big Time Pranks 2 Gustavo tries to prank Lucy but he Pranked James instead. *In Big Time Dreams it is revealed that he hates Mac n Cheese. Quotes *"I can turn dogs into pop stars!" *Gustavo (to Logan): "Come back here! I know some bad words and I want to use them on you!" *DOGS! *"Look like you're enjoying it or I will destroy ALL OF YOU!" *''"You're not thinking like an evil producer. But I am because I sort of am one."'' *"Get the DOGS over here, NOW!" *"AUGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" *"What's a Sebastian?" Gallery Other Sources *http://www.nick.com/ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Awesome Characters